Cuando seas grande
by Onmyuji
Summary: Su hijo no podía ser un monje. Mucho menos si adoptaba las viejas mañanas de su padre. Pero mientras Sango pensaba aquello; Miroku ya consideraba la idea de volver a su primer varón un hombrecillo delicado que jamás pudiese convertirse en Taiji-Ya. Aún si eso implicaba una guerra implícita entre él y su mujer. ¡Regalo de cumpleaños a SanLay!


**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_, es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_ y de sus respectivos autores y distribuidores.

_Feliz cumpleaños atrasado SanLay :) te mando un abrazote de bienvenida al foro ¡Siéntate! con este pequeño y feliz regalito. Espero que te guste n.n_

Conteo de palabras: 1,490.

* * *

**Cuando seas grande**

**Regalito cumpleañero a SanLay**

**por Onmyuji**

Acarició su vientre con esa emoción maternal cargada de anhelo que Miroku recordaba haberle visto cuando estaba encinta de sus adorables pequeñas Chiyo y Umeko. Sonrió mientras colocaba una mano sobre la de ella y luego sus miradas se encontraron por lo que pareció una pequeña eternidad.

Ella sonrió. Él devolvió el gesto.

Todo era perfecto.

El vientre era redondo, pequeño a comparación de su primer embarazo. Por la forma en que la vieja Kaede lo veía, en sus años de experiencia como matrona de la villa, sabía que esta vez venía un varón. Y uno muy sano.

En un gesto dulce, Miroku se reclinó contra ella y colocó su oído contra el vientre maduro de embarazo de su mujer. Ella enrojeció, alucinada por la forma en qué él se comportaba, y sintió que se derretía. A pesar de los trompicones de su relación, el monje era un marido atento y un padre dedicado. Eso la emocionaba.

Una patada lastimó el vientre de Sango, que se contrajo levemente del dolor.

—¿Estás bien? —Quiso saber Miroku mientras frotaba cuidadosamente el lugar donde ella se sostenía para aplacar el dolor. Ella le devolvió una sonrisa dolorosa mientras los nervios se relajaban, a modo de afirmación.

—Es un bebé muy activo, tal como sus hermanas cuando aún no nacían. Seguro será un gran taiji-ya cuando sea grande —Comentó ella mientras se relajaba y recuperaba su postura, de manera que su marido pudiera continuar disfrutando de un momento con ella y su bebé.

Pero Miroku se quedó quieto con una mueca indescifrable en el rostro. Ahí, medio recostado con la cabeza levantada, observando a su mujer como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza; parpadeó confundido. Y le hizo una mueca de desagrado a su esposa.

—¿Taiji-ya?

—¡Por supuesto! Ya quedamos pocos en el país; es necesario incrementar nuestras filas para poder hacer frente a los peligros youkai.

Claro, aquello sonaba lógico en la cabeza de Sango. No así en la de Miroku.

—Es un oficio peligroso.

—A los hombres les gusta el peligro.

_Y aparentemente, a las mujeres también_; pensó Miroku con ironía. Era el mismo argumento que había empleado cuando discutieron sobre si sus hijas debían ser taiji-ya o volverse mikos.

—Los youkais están dejando de ser una amenaza consistente. Las guerrillas entre clanes humanos están aumentando.

—Entonces mi hijo sería un gran caza recompensas para algún rico daimyo.

—¿Esperas que mi hijo tenga un modo de vida tan bajo?

—Por supuesto qu-... ¡Hey! ¿Qué mierda quieres decir con eso, Miroku?

—Digo que en una época en que las guerrillas están a la punta de las armas humanas; no hay nada mejor que el acercamiento de los hombres a la paz espiritual —Sango sintió que un tic se apoderaba de su ojo izquierdo al escuchar a su marido hablar con tal devoción.

—¿Estás insinuando que-...?

—Estoy insinuando que mi hijo debería ser monje, sí.

—Monjes hay muchos por todas las regiones. ¿Tú crees que se les respeta en el campo de batalla?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que mi hijo será mejor como taiji-ya que como monje? —El tono de Miroku comenzaba a ser severo.

—No tendrá que vivir de la caridad, ¡por supuesto! Sabrá ganarse su sustento y podrá ser un excelente partido para cualquier mujer —Bufó Sango mientras se frotaba el vientre, encantada.

—¡Soy un buen marido!

—¡Uno mañoso y mujeriego!

_Golpe bajo._

—¿Qué te hace pensar que como taiji-ya tendrá éxito? ¡Ahí tienes a Kohaku! ¡Nunca tiene tiempo para asentar un compromiso formal con ninguna doncella! —Sango se sulfuró ante el comentario.

—¡Insinúas que mi hermano es poco hombre! —Ahora parecía que casi gritaba.

Sin embargo, Miroku no retrocedió ni un ápice—. Insinúo que nunca está en contacto con las jóvenes doncellas y que cuando lo hace, huye despavorido. Por eso mi hijo debe ser un monje: así conocerá mujeres y aprenderá a tratar a una.

—¿Y que retome tus viejas mañas? ¡No, gracias! —Gruñó ella mientras se levantaba con muchísima dificultad del tatami. Miroku se apuró hasta ella y la ayudó a levantare, a pesar de que su mujer no le agradeció el gesto.

¡Estaba tan irritada! Su hijo no podía ser un monje. Mucho menos si adoptaba las viejas mañanas de su padre. ¡Ella no lo permitiría, como buena mujer celosa que era! Pero mientras Sango pensaba aquello; Miroku ya consideraba la idea de volver a su primer varón un hombrecillo delicado que jamás pudiese convertirse en Taiji-Ya.

Aún si eso implicaba una guerra implícita entre él y su mujer.

—Será un taiji-ya.

—Por supuesto, querida... —Sango sintió una especie de alivio en sus hombros al escucharlo. Le dedicó la mirada más dulce y tranquila que pudo, notando de pronto el sombrío semblante del monje— ... sobre mi cadáver.

—¡Entonces será una lástima quedar viuda tan joven! —Y diciendo esto, caminó hasta un rincón, donde se encontraba su boomerang Hiraikotsu y se preparaba para lanzarlo contra cierto marido suyo que permaneció inmutable en su sitio sobre el tatami para esperar recibir un buen golpe que cerrara la discusión con un _'será un taiji-ya'_.

_Aunque no por mucho tiempo._

Mientras alzaba el arma en su brazo para impulsarla y atacar a Miroku, un calambre en su vientre la hizo detenerse y jadear adolorida. El monje, al ver las muecas de dolor de su esposa que rápidamente tiraba su arma y se hacía ovillo sobre sí misma para mitigar las molestias, corrió a su auxilio, aterrado ante la idea de que ella y su hijo pudiesen salir lastimados.

Miroku observó el rostro de Sango mientras trataba de levantarla para que relajara los músculos y pasaran las molestias. Ella había comenzado a llorar en algún momento de todo ese pequeño incidente.

—Por favor, ya no peleemos más, ¿sí? —Rogó ella con la voz entrecortada, aferrándose a la vida del pelinegro como si se le fuera el aire—. Aún ni siquiera nace. Aún falta mucho para que sea grande. —Gimoteó para darle mayor efecto—. Tal vez ya ni quiera que sea un taiji-ya —hipeó.

Miroku suspiró con cierta resignación, logrando que la castaña se levantara y la encaminó al tatami, donde la recostó. Su mirada irradiaba comprensión y paciencia en todos los sentidos. A modo de consuelo, le alborotó los cabellos.

—Mi adorada Sango, no podría estar más de acuerdo contigo. —Concedió—. Que sea sólo aquello que él realmente quiera cuando sea grande. —Propuso él.

Sango estiró el brazo y largó su mano hasta la de él y la sostuvo en sus brazos, sin dejar de llorar. Miroku la consoló hasta que ella se sintió más tranquila y se sumió en un profundo sueño que su esposo veló con diligencia.

* * *

—¡Mamá! —Chilló una de las pequeñas, la que llevaba un kimono azul con motivos rojos, mientras colocaba su mano sobre el vientre de su madre—. ¿Podré sentirlo pronto? —Preguntó con inocencia.

—Tal vez si le hablas un poco, tu hermanito quiera comunicarse contigo. —Sonrió Sango maternalmente, mientras se entretenía jugueteando con sus pequeñas que tenías las manitas sobre su vientre.

—¡Yo también, yo también! ¡Bebé, sal de ahí pronto! —Susurró la otra pequeña de kimono amarillo mientras pegaba la orejita en el vientre de su madre y luego escuchaba el repiqueteo de un pequeño tambor golpeando la piel de su madre, por dentro—. ¡Woah! ¡Ume, Ume! ¿Escuchaste eso? ¡Ah! ¡Mira, se mueve!

Las pequeñas gritaron asombradas viendo lo que parecía un pequeño codo sobresalir del vientre de su madre, como si el bebé hubiese decidido patear muy fuerte a su mamá hasta romperla. Sango hizo una mueca de dolor, que apenas duró un suspiro cuando su marido le acercó un postrecillo de arroz envuelto en hojas de bambú y ella se decantó ante los antojos de su embarazo.

Miroku sonrió mientras se sentaba junto a su pequeña familia y veía a sus hijitas delirar ante el vientre de su madre.

—Mami, papi. ¡Chiyo y yo tenemos una pregunta! —Canturreó una de las nenas, mientras veía a sus padres con los ojos enormes, llenos de curiosidad.

—¿Y qué es, Umeko-chan?

La otra pequeña levantó la cabeza y repitió la postura de su hermana. Ojos bien abiertos y curiosos, llevándose un dedito a la boca para tener un mejor efecto.

—¿Y qué nombre tendrá el bebé? —Preguntaron las nenas a coro.

Y entonces Miroku y Sango intercambiaron miradas, acalorados; no precisamente de vergüenza. De hecho, al observarles atentamente, las pequeñas se percataron de que era la clase de miradas que sus padres intercambiaban cuando era ese momento del día en que discutían sobre si el pequeño se llamaría Miyatsu, como el abuelo de papá; o Genjirou, como el papá de mamá.

Aunque ninguno sabía que las pequeñas ya tenían un nombre para su hermano. Se miraron con complicidad mientras sus progenitores comenzaban la más ardiente de las peleas, ignorando que _Arata_ sería el nombre elegido por sus pequeñas y con el que un par de meses en el futuro, sería bautizado el pequeñito.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**PS.** Espero que te haya gustado nena, así como a mí me encantó escribirlo. Espero haber hecho un buen uso de las rayas, ya que siempre había usado el sistema inglés, no estoy segura de haberlo hecho bien, pero si hay algún error, no dudaré en corregirlo al momento.

¿A ti, amigo lector o lectora, te gustan las iniciativas de cumpleaños? Ingresa al foro ¡Siéntate! (aquí mismo en la página de ) y participa :)

Agradeceré si me hacen saber sus comentarios al respecto de este fanfic ;)

_**Onmy~**_


End file.
